The proposed meeting to be held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory on "Axon Guidance, Synaptogenesis, and Neural Plasticity" will assemble leaders in the field, junior faculty, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students to discuss new, cutting-edge developments in the field. This proposal seeks support for the 5th, 6th, and 7th of a biennial series of meetings held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory that has emerged as the premiere meeting for this field. Topics to be discussed for the 2006 meeting will include: i. Mechanisms of axon guidance, including the analysis of guidance signals, their reception and their translation into changes in motility through modulation of the growth cone cytoskeleton; ii. Studies on map formation in the visual and olfactory systems; iii. Mechanisms of synapse formation, including identification of signals that mediate synapse specificity; iv. Mechanisms of plasticity, including the relationship between learning and neuronal connectivity. Diverse experimental approaches (e.g. biochemistry, genetics, and electrophysiology) and systems (i.e. various vertebrate and invertebrates) will be highlighted. With the multiplicity of approaches and model organisms being used to address issues of neural connectivity, communication between workers in this field is essential to advance research and understanding on fundamental mechanisms that regulate wiring of the nervous system. Oral presentations will be selected by the session chairs in consultation with the organizers. Each session will be chaired by 2 leading scientists in the field. Selected speakers will include graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty. 2 special lectures will be presented to provide essential background critical to stimulating discussion between scientists working on related but distinct areas. There will also be 2 poster sessions where many participants can present their work. The meeting will be of moderate size and we expect 300-350 people to attend. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]